Loud Ranger SPD
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Ten years after leaving home and finding himself in the care of S.P.D, the life of Lincoln Loud takes another turn as a reunion with a boyhood friend triggers the next stage of his life as he is made leader of the Power Rangers. (No Such Luck AU)
1. Welcome to Newtech

Loud Ranger S.P.D

Chapter 1

Welcome to Newtech

Well, since I have seen this type of crossover on the site so I thought I'd try a crack at it. As for why I did S.P.D. It won the dice roll. Simple as that. Well, I don't have much to explain so... Let's kick it up!

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Deep in Space a large imposing ship began to leave the orbit of a planet.

"This planet is of no further use to us." A gravely voice said as the planet exploded. "Now where to next?" The voice asked the shadows. "Yes. Earth." The voice said with malicious glee as the ship flew off.

(On Earth)

Within the streets of a technological metropolis, drove a yellow 87 Challenger. Suddenly, the car stopped next to an outdoor basketball court as a Hispanic girl clad in a black leather jacket over a yellow shirt.

"Okay. There it is." The girl said while looking up at a large building with what looked like a dog head on the roof when out of nowhere, a basketball hit her car.

"S-sorry ma'am." A young child with green and purple leathery skin said as the girl picked up the ball with a large frown on her face before smirking and tossing the ball up from behind the goal and through the hoop.

"It's all in the wrist." The girl said before getting back in her car while still looking at the building before pulling out a picture of herself when she was eleven and wearing a yellow hoodie with a blue R and W on it standing next to a white haired boy wearing an orange polo shirt. "Wish me luck, Lame-O." She said with a smile before she continued to drive.

(Meanwhile)

A group of black clad individuals consisting of two brown haired young men and a blonde young woman were inside a warehouse, clearly searching for something as one of the men waved his hand as energy appeared around it.

"He's over there. The man said as his counter parts stepped forward.

"Alright. Bridge, you stay back for cover. Syd go in on the left. Linc... Where's Lincoln?" The 'leader' of the group asked before seeing a creature beginning to run. "Oh never mind." He said before he began running while making energy shields to use as platforms to gain some air. The blonde then looked at the ground to see what looked like a shadow with nothing to cast it.

"Sky, wait!" Syd callee before the man attempted a jump kick only for the creature to fire at him with a shock rifle which he was able to block with an energy shield.

As Sky fell to the ground and Bridge went to see if he was okay, Syd ran past them and slid her hand along a steel beam as her arm became coated in metal. The creature tried to aim his shock rifle at Syd only for a shadow to rise up behind him and form in to a white haired young man who was clad in the same uniform as the other who then grabbed the creature in a full Nelson. As Syd was about to land her punch an alarm sounded and the warehouse disappeared as the group were found to be standing in a small room.

"Sorry about that, Boom. How's your neck?" The white haired man said as he let go of the creature and it shifted to a man in a mocap suit.

"I'm fine, Lincoln." Boom said as Lincoln patted his arm and walked to his team.

"Why didn't you wait for my plan?" Sky asked in a reprimanding tone.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure the team completed the test." Lincoln said, gaining a slight glare from Sky.

"Well, next time, follow my lead." Sky said as Syd rolled her eyes from behind him when suddenly, a woman with cat ears entered the room.

"B-Squad, follow me to the lab area." The woman said, gaining nods from the team as they began to follow her. "Not you, Cadet Loud. Commander Cruger wants to speak with you." She said.

"Thanks Kat." Lincoln said as he nodded and went in the other direction.

(Back in space)

The ship arrived at wormhole that was blocked by some kind of energy shield.

"A Siriun Space web. So, you're still alive, old friend. Good. I've missed having a challenge." The voice said before pulling out two blue balls with X patterns around them and threw it to the ground as a humanoid Robots appeared.

"Go and retrieve the device that I require to get through this nuisance." The voice said as the robots bowed and left.

(Back on Earth)

After a few minutes of walking, Lincoln arrived a large octagonal room and began looking around before someone spoke up.

"The Commander is in his private office." Said the leader of a group of black armored individuals with multicolored helmets.

"Thanks, Charlie." Lincoln said before he moved his elbo to the right in salute before entering a small office where a man with the head of a blue Dog was sitting.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes I did, Cadet Loud." Cruger said before pulling up the footage of the test. " B-Squad seems to be doing well despite still having a few issues to iron out." He said, making Lincoln assume he was referring to him acting without orders.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to... Lincoln tried to say before Cruger raised his hand.

"Lincoln. I'd like for you to open that case on my desk." Cruger said as Lincoln hesitantly complied, his eyed becoming as wide as dinner plates upon seeing the contents.

"Sir, with respect, are you sure?" Lincoln asked.

"I am one hundred percent certain of my decision." Cruger said in a tone that conveyed clear pride.

"Thank you, sir." Lincoln said with a salute.

"Now for the next order of business." Cruger said as he turned is chair and activated a monitor on the wall, causing Lincoln to once again adopt a look of shock.

(With B-Squad)

Kat led the group in to her lab were they were confused to see the Hispanic girl.

"Cadets, this is Ronnie Anne Santiago. She was one of the top cadets in our urban training program. She'll make an excellent addition to your team.

"Good to finally have another girl on the team." Syd said with a smile as she shook Ronnie Anne's hand.

"Nice to have you on board." Bridge said with his ever friendly tone.

"Good to be working with you guys." Ronnie Anne said.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way." Kat said before she snapped her fingers and Boom walked up holding four phones with with white outlines, sirens on top, and black plates with the words, 'change' 'phone' and 'judge' on them next to side ways Ses Ps and Ds.

The members of B-Squad along with their newcomer all had looks of elation on their faces, knowing what was coming next.

"On Comander Cruger's orders, B-Squad is being promoted to active statis as Power Rangers." Kat said with a smile as she covertly activated a com device in her ear and grabbing the phones, one by one giving them to the members of B-Squad.

"These are your S.P.D morphers. As you can see, they also double as communicators and judgement scanners to determine the guilt of a suspect." Kat explained before an alarm suddenly sounded.

"What's going on?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"There's a suspect causing a disturbance at the outlet center." Kat said. "A perfect test for some new Rangers." She said with a smirk.

"Right. Let's move out Rangers!" Sky ordered befor the team left the room.

(With Lincoln)

Lincoln had just left Cruger's office having taken off his uniform's jacket and was holding a different one.

"Hey Lincoln." Charlie said, getting his attention. "Give em hell." She said, gaining a smirk and nod from the white haired man as he left the room.

(With B-Squad)

One of the blue robots was causing a panic in the Outlet center and blasting at random buildings to cause pandemonium before grabbing two people and tossing them in to the air only for them to be caught by, amazingly enough, two copies of Ronnie Anne that then disappeared upon landing as the real Ronnie Anne ran forward along with the rest of B-Squad.

'Okay. She has powers too. Good to know.' Sky thought before stepping forward. "Stand down now and you won't be harmed." Said as the robot threw up and ball that exploded in to several robots with soccerball like heads.

"Well, that didn't work." Syd said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, this will." Sky said as he unclipped his Morpher from his belt. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" The other exclaimed before pulling out their morphers as all four of the shouted out "S.P.D EMERGENCY!" before all of them were envelopes in blinding light and clad in multi colored suits with badges in the fronts of their helmets, S.P.D pendants over their right breasts, sirens on the sides of their helmets and large black numbers on the left sides of their suits.

"What? I must have gotten the wrong Morpher." Sky said in frustration at being clad in a blue suit with a 2 on it.

"Don't worry about that now. We just have to fight." Said Ronnie Anne, who was now clad in a yellow suit with a 4 on it.

"Right." Both Bridge and Syd, who were now clad in green with a 3 and pink with a 5 respectively, both said as all four Rangers went into combat.

Syd ran up between three of the robots, punching two of them through the chests before spin kicking the third in the head, knocking it off and sending it to hit another nearby robot.

Bridge pulled a small blaster off his belts and used it to put power behind his punches on two robots before rolling over the third he punched before shooting two in the heads.

Sky ran forward to kick one of the robots to the ground before pulling out his own blaster and combining it with a blue saber that had been on his left hip and shot the remaining four down.

That left only Ronnie Anne, who had pulled out her own saber and sliced straight through three robots before going for the blue one. Her effort was met with the blue robot shooting the ground beneither her and launching her in to the air.

Ronnie Anne tried to get up only to see the robots blaster in her face. Just as the robot was about to blast her, it was met with a drop kick to the chest.

"You haven't changed a bit. Always going for the biggest guy in the room." Lincoln said as he stood to show his uniforms jacket now had a badge of his right breast, an S.P.D pententen tover his left breast, red lines on the left sleeves and the entire shoulder and right sleeve in red with S.P.D in black.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked, shedding a tear from under her helmet.

"Stay back. I got this one." Lincoln said as he pulled his Morpher up. "S.P.D EMERGENCY!" He called out before in a flash of red light, Lincoln was given a red suit with a black 1 on it and car themed handguns on both hips.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sky whispered with a growl.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Lincoln asked, kicking Ronnie Anne's saber in to his hand and ran forward, deflecting blasts from the robot in to the aura before jumping over it and slicing it twice in the back. The robot then tried to slam its blaster arm on to Lincoln only for him to spin the saber over his shoulder and block before taking his left blaster and shooting the robots arm off.

"Time to finish this." Lincoln said before tossing Ronnie Anne's saber back to her and pulling out his right blaster to combine with the left one. "Delta Blaster combo mode!" He called before blasting the robot in the stomach, leaving nothing but its head.

"Gotcha." Lincoln said with a thumb down. "Power down." He said as his suit disappeared and he ran to Ronnie Anne. "You okay?" He asked as he offered his hand to her.

"I'm fine." Ronnie Anne said as she powered down and took Lincoln's hand.

"That was pretty inte..." Lincoln tried to say before Ronnie Anne jumped in to his.

"I can't believe it's you." She whispered in tears.

"Good to see you too." Lincoln said as he returned Ronnie Anne's hug while off to the side Sky was fuming at not being picked as Red Ranger and could think of nothing else to do was walk away without a word.

"Sky. Wait." Syd said as she powered down, her call for teammate falling on deaf ears.

"Let him go. He's got every right to be mad right now." Lincoln said before looking back down to Ronnie Anne. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" He asked with a chuckled.

"Yeah, you definitely do, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Come on. I'll explain everything back at the base." Lincoln said as the Rangers began their return to S.P.D headquarters.

(Back in space)

The other blue robot returned to the ship before the scorch of the voice began laughing before stepping out of the shadows revealing a skeletal being with a large left antler and an antler cut in half on the right side of his head.

"Next stop, Earth." He said as the shield blocking his ship was destroyed and it went through the wormhole.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now, before I go I have one question. As most fans know Dekaranger had a Senshi that was never got adapted in to Power Rangers. Would you like one of the Loud sisters to become that Ranger? Please leave your thought in the reviews and until next time and as always keep on keeping on.


	2. Red Origin

Chapter 2

Red Origin

Well guys, it's time to get to chapter 2 of this fic. But first... On to the reviews.

DragonEmperor999: Yeah. I wanted to make it the case to help with something I plan later down the line.

LegionaireBlaze: You forgot Shadow, Cat, and Nova.

1049: I always thought so too.

jster1983: Well, like you said, a lot can change in ten years.

Unity123: I'm not gonna give anything away as to who I plan to make the Gold Ranger.

ssnoah4: I'm not gonna give anything away. But I do have a plan for Lily.

Darkvader94: On the Sky front, it was basically just momentary denial. In regards to the Morphing sequence, it was just a choice I made. I hope you can forgive that.

And now... Let's kick it up!

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

In a hanger located in the back of the Delta base five multicolored bipedal robots were having work done on them as the A-Squad Red Ranger was watching the progress.

"Getting some new upgrades to the Riot Zords?" Lincoln asked as Charlie turned around to face him.

"Well, well. If it isn't the great Red Ranger of B-Squad." Charlie said in a joking tone. "Seriously, good job on that fight." She said before popping Lincoln a light one in the shoulder.

"Thanks. I just wish I knew what was up with those bots." Lincoln said with his hand on his chin.

"Your team is going to get briefed on the situation after we leave. All I can tell you right now is things are bad. That's why the Riot Zords are being outfitted with space flight upgrades." Charlie explained.

"How worries should I be?" Lincoln asked with a light chuckle.

"You've got a good team behind you. You've got nothing to worry about." Charlie said, gaining a smile from Lincoln. "And you also have this." She said, handing him a box.

"No way. This can't be what I think it is." Lincoln said in shock as he looked at the contents of the box.

"Oh it can be, buddy." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"But there were only twelve known pieces of this and they were all used three thousand years ago." Lincoln breathlessly said.

"Some cave divers found a few of these a couple months ago. You said you needed the best for your little pet project and this is the best.

"Well, I owe you big time for this one." Lincoln said as he closed the case. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very uncomfortable story to tell my team." He said.

"Gonna finally tell them about your folks?" Charlie asked, gaining a nod from Lincoln. "Well good luck." She said as Lincoln began walking. "Oh and Lincoln." She said before Lincoln stopped and turned back to face her. "In case I don't see you before we ship out. Make sure we have a planet to come back to." She said as Lincoln walked back to her and the two Red Rangers shared a hand clasp.

(In Syd's room)

"Hey, sorry if I'm intruding on your space." Ronnie Anne said as she placed her luggage on the bed on what was now her side of the room.

"No problem. It might be nice to have a roommate." Syd said before she began to smirk. "So, I'm picking up some history between you and our fearless leader." She said, getting a whispering laugh from the Yellow Ranger.

"We uh... We knew each other when we were kids. I had a pretty big crush on him. But we never went anywhere with it." Ronnie Anne said, thinking fondly back to her youth.

"Why not? There's clearly something there on Lincoln's end too." Syd said with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, it mostly came down to the fact that neither of us were keen on a relationship started by Lincoln's sister threatening to beat the piss out of him." Ronnie Anne said with a bit of venom at mentioning that aspect of her relationship with Lincoln.

"Wait. Lincoln has a sister?" Syd asked in surprise.

"You don't know a lot about him do ya?" Ronnie Anne rhetorically asked with an eye brow raised.

"He doesn't talk about a lot from before he joined S.P.D." Syd replied before both of their Morphers began beeping and the two of them switched them to Phone mode and answered.

"B-Squad, report to the rec room. There are some things I need to brief you on." Lincoln said from over the coms before the girls grabbed their new jackets which matched their colors and left the room.

(In the rec room)

Lincoln sat on the couch while he reassembled his blasters after cleaning them. He had just finished putting them back together and activating a function on his Morpher to make them disappear in a flash of red when all four of the other Rangers walked in.

"Hey, Lincoln. What did you need to talk about?" Bridge said as he and Syd sat down in recliners near the couch, Ronnie Anne sat down next to Lincoln and a still upset Sky leaned against the wall.

"I think it's time I told you guys about how I came to the academy." Lincoln said as Syd, Bridge, and even Sky put their attention on him, all of them knowing how close to the chest Lincoln had always kept that, to the point they weren't even sure if Cruger knew.

"My story begins in a small town in Michigan called Royal woods." Lincoln began. "I was the exact middle child of a family with eleven kids." He said, getting surprised looks from everyone but Ronnie Anne.

"Now, as you can imagine in a family that big, it can be easy for one of the kids to end up feeling lost in the shuffle. In my family that was me and that all came to a head one day when my sister had a baseball game."

"What do you mean?" Syd asked.

"Well, at the time, I was feeling burned out from always going to whatever events my sisters were doing. Mostly because I was so busy supporting their dreams, I never had time to find mine." Lincoln said with his head starting to lower.

"I'm sorry, buddy. That must have been rough." Bridge said in an extremely sympathetic voice.

"It was. That's why I think I made the incredibly stupid decision I did." Lincoln said, gaining raised brows from the other Rangers. " I went to the game and my sister absolutely choked and since it was the first game of hers I had been to... she blamed me for it." He said, clenching his fists at the memory.

"Wait. You said you made a stupid decision. All I'm hearing is Lynn being a bitch." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, after the game, she started convincing everyone of the same... with my help." Lincoln said with a sigh. "I just wanted some time to my self so I caused a couple 'accidents' to help with Lynn's claims. But it back fired." Lincoln said as he got to the turning point of the story.

"My folks stopped letting me eat meals with them, they went on day trips without me, and they sealed off my room, forcing me to sleep in the back yard." Lincoln said. "It finally got to the point I had to come clean. But they didn't believe me so I had to steel the costume for the baseball teams mascot and show that it was me after my sister won the next game to prove I wasn't bad luck." He said.

"Sounds like things worked pretty well. Syd said before Lincoln shook his head.

"Wrong, Syd. That's when things got worse." Lincoln said as his hands began to tighten again. "My family decided that I was only bad luck if I wasn't in the mascot costume. So I had to where it everywhere... including the beach.

"Oh no." Ronnie Anne said, knowing exactly where the story was going.

(Flashback)

Lincoln, was still feeling a little frustrated at being forced to wear the mascot costume. But it beat his family treating him like a leper so he rolled with it. That is until he started sweating. Lincoln's breathing started to become more and more strained.

Lincoln thought, if he could just take the head off for a moment and catch his breath, he'd be okay.

"Oh no you don't." Said a brunette girl with her hair done up in a ponytail who ran up to Lincoln and grabbed his right wrist. "We can't have you being bad luck again. The whole thing stays." She said.

"Lynn, I can't..." Lincoln tried to say before Lynn pointed over to a van where her baseball bat was seated next to the window.

Reluctantly, Lincoln lowered his other arm as Lynn went back to horsing around with the rest of the Loud family, leaving Lincoln to watch as he quickly began losing the strength to breath and his vision became increasingly blurred until finally, Lincoln fell to the ground unconscious.

(End Flashback)

"Next thing I remember, I woke in the hospital four days later." Lincoln said.

"So that's how it happened." Ronnie Anne whispered, having known about Lincoln's collapse from from her mother, who had been one of the ones to treat Lincoln after it happened.

"That's awful. But what does it have to do with you joining S.P.D" Syd asked.

"Well, Royal Woods wasn't exactly good to me. I only had a few friends, I got picked on by most people including my teachers, and that's not even getting in to the fact that most people there were just rock stupid." Lincoln said, gaining a shrug from Ronnie Anne. "And when I woke up it all just hit me at once. Every bruise. Every insult. Every humiliation. I couldn't take it anymore." He said.

(Flashback)

Lincoln was lying in a hospital bed, thinking about how even after he 'made amends' with his family they could still be so uncaring as to let him almost die of a heat stroke. Honestly, he began to think that Lynn would have tried to convince the paramedics not to cut that damned costume off of him. Once that though started to fester, everything just snapped for Lincoln.

One thing about Lincoln that many underestimated was just how cunning he could be. As such sneaking out of the hospital and back to the Loud House. Luckily for him, now one was there so it was a simple matter of grabbing a grappling hook he had hidden in the crawl space of the house and busting in his bed room window to grab some clothes and his emergency food and cash.

After retrieving his supplies, Lincoln went to the bus station to get the first bus out of Royal Woods and for whatever reason. Call fate, karma or even the word Lincoln hated most, luck, the earliest bus was going strait to Newtech city.

After a few hours, Lincoln finally found himself in the city would call home. He had no idea where he would go or what he would do. But somehow knew that he was supposed to be there.

As if the universe itself was telling Lincoln he was right, an alarm went off and he heard someone shouting at a theif who was running at Lincoln. Without thinking about it, Lincoln rammed his shoulder in to the alien, making him fall down.

"Why you little." The alien said as a blade grew out of his arm and he sliced down at Lincoln only for the white haired boy to suddenly gain access to his powers and sink in to the shadows before a blast came out of nowhere a blast came from an inch in front of the alien's face as he turned to see the A-Squad.

"Hold it right there." Charlie said as she stepped forward, holding out her own red and black version of the S.P.D Morpher. "You are charged with grand larceny, assault, and attempted murder. Judgment!" She called as a timing ring appeared around the alien as a green circle and a red X appeared on either side of him. After ten seconds the X and circle flashing between the alien and on Charlie's Morpher until finally settling on the X.

"Guilty!" All five A-Squad members said before the alien shot an energy slash out of his blade before trying to run only for Lincoln to reach up from inside the shadows and grabbed his leg, gripping him up long enough for Charlie to get up and use her Morpher to shoot a blast at the aliens, shrinking him down and putting him in a confinement card.

"Hey, kid." Charlie said to Lincoln as he came out of the ground. "Mind handing that to me?" She asked before Lincoln picked up the card and ran it over to her. "Thanks for the help, kid." Charlie said before patting Lincoln on the shoulder.

"N-no problem. I'm Lincoln." He said as the A-Squad all took their helmets off, revealing the heads of the Rangers and the fact that the Blue Ranger was an alien.

"I'm Charlie. This is Rachel, Cliff, Ivan, Beevor." She said pointing at the Pink, Green, Yellow, and Blue Rangers respectively.

(End Flashback)

"After that everything just fell in to place. In thanks for my help, I got a tour of the S.P.D base. Once Cruger found out I didn't have a place to go, I was aloud to stay in the HQ while S.P.D funded my schooling until I turned seventeen and officially entered the academy." Lincoln finished the story, none of the others being able to get anything more than a 'wow' out.

'Next I see Lori or any of them, I'm going beat the absolute crap out of them.' Ronnie Anne thought.

"So, now that you guys know everything, do you trust me to lead you?" Lincoln asked, hiding how nervous he was of the answer.

"Always." Ronnie Anne said without hesitation as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll follow you too." Syd said with a gentle smile.

"Me three." Bridge said before leaning over and giving Lincoln a fist bump.

"Sky?" Lincoln asked as he looked up at the Blue Ranger.

"Being able to go through something like that... and come out the way you did." Sky said in a silent contemplative tone. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I can be okay following you." He said before Lincoln stood up and walked up to Sky before the two of them shared in a hand clasp.

"Alright then." Lincoln said with a smile before walking to the door of the rec room. "Then let's get down to the training grounds. I want the average time for this squad on course three to be one minute twenty seconds. Is that clear?" He asked in authoritative tone.

"Yes sir!" All four Rangers said with a salute before they all left the room, passing by Comander Cruger and Kat.

"I think those five will make a great team." Kat said with a smile.

"So do I, Dr. Manx. So do I." Cruger said as a glimmer of pride came through from his voice as he watched the Rangers go off to start training.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now before I get questions about Sky. He's still going to resentful about not being picked to be Red. But he's having worked with Lincoln for some time, he's won't be as standoffish with him as he was with Jack. Well anyway, until next time and always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Giant Apology

Chapter 3

Giant Apology

Well guys, you seem to like this story and I love doing it. So let's keep going. On to the reviews.

Phoedra135: Thanks for the heads up.

Mr. Haziq: Thanks. I really wanted to give the A-Squad more of an impact then they had in the show.

Jster1983:Yes they will.

1049: That's actually something I plan to have brought up in a future chapter.

DragonEmperor999: We've PMed about this but for everyone else, I do plan on working that in.

LegionaireBlaze. Got you.

ssnoah4:Yes and No. I'll leave it at that.

Darkvader94:Yeah. That and Lori being married to her brother are pretty much the only things keeping most of the Louds from eating out of a straw.

Darkhai: Here you go.

Even corpus: Here you go.

Omnitrix10: Thanks.

Cyclone One: Glads you're enjoying it.

Guest: That would be good. But I already have a plan for Lynn's redemption.

corpuzevan: Here you go.

Rando: Sorry for the errors both in previous chapters or made in the future. I hope the story itself makes up for them.

And now my friends... Let's kick it up!

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

A young brunette girl around the age of fourteen clad in glasses and a green jacket over a white shirt was typing on a computer at impossibly fast speeds as images of multicolored vehicles appeared on the screen.

"What are you working on, Lisa?" The brunette heard behind her and turned to see a pale girl with long black hair and violet eyes wearing black pants, a black jacket, a black and white striped shirt, and a gold necklace with bat wings between two capital Ls.

"Oh Lucy." Lisa greeted before turning back to the computer. "I was recently commissioned to develop software for a very important project." She said.

"Wait a second. Are those..." Lucy began to ask before Lisa nodded. "Do you have to go there to give them the software?" She asked.

"I have no choice. It would be two high of a risk to send through email or any similar means." Lisa replied.

"But that would mean that you'd have to see him." Lucy reasoned gaining an extremely nervous sigh from her sister.

"I know. Hopefully this will be enough of a preverbal olive branch to actually have us on speaking terms again." Lisa said in a hopeful tone.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Looks like we're going to Newtech." Lucy said as she gripped her necklace tightly and both excitedly and nervously thought 'See you soon, big brother.'

(In space)

The skeletal alien sat on a throne on the bridge of his ship.

"Cruger has sent his precious Rangers away from Earth to meet one of our assaults. If I know my old foe, he has another defense for that retched planet." He said before a star headed alien stepped out of the shadows.

"It will be my honor break through whatever puny defenses the earth has left, my emperor." The star headed alien said.

"Very well, Praxis. Go. The emperor said before the alien stood up and left before the emperor brought up a holo screen that showed a bat like alien with a glass breathing helmet on his head. "Broodwing, I am in need of a robot for my impending attack on Newtech city." He said.

"Of coarse, emperor. Will you be requiring additional troops as well?" Broodwing asked.

"An extra three battalions will suffice." The emperor said before Broodwing bowed to him and cut the transmission.

(On Earth)

In the center a dark room inside the S.P.D base, Lincoln stood in the center with a cloth covering his eyes.

"Begin level five target program." Lincoln said as a number of spinning red targets began flying around him.

Lincoln quickly twirled his Delta Blasters in his hands before he began easily shooting the targets, missing none of them until finally, only one target was left as he pointed his right blaster behind him and shot it before a word 'perfect' appeared above his head.

Lincoln took off his blindfold off, feeling satisfied with his performance when suddenly, his Morpher began beeping.

"B-Squad to the command room." Kat's voice came from over the coms before Lincoln left the holoroom, meeting the other Rangers along the way before they arrived in the command room to be met by Cruger.

"B-Squad reporting in, Sir." Lincoln said as he and the others all saluted Cruger.

"At ease B-Squad." Cruger said as the Rangers took a more relaxed state. "I've have bad news for all of you." He said in a solemn tone. "The A-Squad has been sent off planet to respond the Helix Nebula and you are being called on to defend the world earlier than you thought you may have had to." He informed them.

"Defend the world from what exactly, Comander?" Sky asked as holograms of the robots they had fought.

"Crybots and a level two foot soldier of the Troobian Empire. This can only mean one thing." Cruger said as a hologram of the skeletal alien appeared.

"Okay, anyone else have a cold chill running down their spine?" Syd asked, gaining a nod from Bridge.

"As you should. This Emperor Grumm. Leader of the Troobian Empire. Without a doubt, the most ruthless being in the universe." Cruger said as he tightened his fists so much he came close to drawing blood.

It was clear to Lincoln that Cruger had history with Grumm. But he knew that the commander would talk about if and when it became relevant.

"Don't worry, sir. We won't let you or the Earth down." Lincoln said as each of the other Rangers gave a determined nod as conformation.

"I know you won't. Now, I need to speak with you in private, Lincoln. The rest of you are dismissed." Cruger said as the other Rangers saluted him and left the room.

"Lincoln. In light of the coming crisis, I'm placing your team on active Zord duty." Cruger said as a look of mixed excitement and panic came to the face of the Red Ranger. "However, Kat is having a slight issue with the software of your team's Zords. So, we're bringing in outside help." He said before handing Lincoln a small pad before the white haired Ranger let out a sigh.

"I'll send Bridge to escort her here." Lincoln said before walking off.

Later in the common room of the S.P.D dorms, Ronnie Anne was looking contemplatively in to her coffee before she decided to speak. "Do you guys really think we're up for this? I mean... we only became Rangers yesterday." She said.

"She has a point. We're supposed to be the reserves here." Syd reasoned out as she sat down next to a reading Bridge.

"Look." Sky said as he finished up a set of crunches. "I know it's a lot to take on at once. But if we couldn't handle it, I doubt the commander would give us this assignment and not just call in any other active Earth based Rangers." He said.

"Sky's right." Lincoln said as he walked in. "Cruger has faith in our skills. I say we prove him right." Lincoln said, gaining nods from his team and a smile of pride from Ronnie Anne.

"Well said, fearless leader." Ronnie Anne said she walked up and popped Lincoln one in the shoulder. Just then an alarm began blairing.

"Let's go." Lincoln said as the other four Rangers followed him back to the command room. "What's wrong?" He asked as the image of the star headed alien appeared in front of them.

"His name is Praxis. Grumm has used him for scouting missions for a long time." Cruger explained.

"Then it's time to give Grumm a message Earth is off limits." Lincoln said.

"Well said, Officer Loud. All of you get to the garage and head out." Cruger ordered as the Rangers began to leave only for Lincoln to stop Bridge.

"Bridge, I need you to go escort someone to the base before joining up with us. Kat will explain what you're doing on the road." Lincoln said, gaining a nod from the Green Ranger.

"Sure thing, Lincoln." Bridge said before the two of them caught up with the rest of the Rangers in a garages with a white Jeep with pink and yellow decals and three motorcycles which matched the male Rangers.

"Alright guys. Let's get to work." Lincoln said before he and the others held up their Morphers and proudly exclaimed "S.P.D Emergency!" Before being clad in their Ranger suits and bording the Delta Cycles and Delta Rover before driving out of the base.

"Where's Bridge going?" Syd asked as the Green Ranger broke off from the group.

"He has a separate assignment. He'll meet up with us later." Lincoln explained as he led the Rangers continued their drive in to battle.

(With Lisa and Lucy)

The two Loud sisters had gotten in to the black station wagon owned by the older of the two before beginning their trek to Newtech.

"So, how do the ones you're helping with stack up to others?" Lucy asked.

"Do you remember that pirate themed Megazord from about twelve years ago?" Lisa asked, gaining a nod from her older sister. "This one will be just as agile but not as versatile." She explained.

"Well, let's hope that agility keeps him safe." Lucy said before she noticed something coming their way and she pulled over as Bridge stopped in front of them after she signaled him with her lights.

"Are you two Lincoln's sisters?" Bridge asked, gaining nods from both Loud sisters. "He sent me to give you an escort to the Delta Base." He informed them before he turned on his bike's sirens and began driving with Lucy close behind.

(With the rest of the Rangers)

As Lincoln and the others drove to their destination, they saw Praxis wreaking havoc on the city and was about to blast a group of civilians before Sky jumped off his bike and used his shield powers which were enhanced by his Ranger powers to protect them. Ronnie Anne then jumped out of the Delta Rover before creating a small squad of clones to run crowd control.

Lincoln ran forward with his Delta Blasters drawn as he blasted through Krybots while Syd Coates her fists and forearms in metal and punched her way through those that Lincoln didn't take down. As soon as the last of the Krybots were down, Syd, Ronnie Anne, and Sky converted their Delta Strikers and pointed them at Praxis along with Lincoln pointing his Delta Blasters at him.

"Okay, Praxis. Put your weapon down and come quietly." Lincoln said before Praxis raised his rifle up and shout at the Rangers as Sky raised up another shield. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He said as he gave a hand signal before a yellow blast hit the rifle in the power cell, causing it to explode before Ronnie Anne disappeared, showing it was a clone and the real one had been the one to flank Praxis.

"Like my friend said. Come quietly." Ronnie Anne said before Praxis threw down a smoke bomb and jumped impossibly high as a giant drill burst of of the ground.

"Oh that's not good." Syd said as Lincoln pulled out his Morpher.

"Base come in! Tell me you've got those Zords up and running!" Lincoln said.

"I'll do you one better. The Delta Runners are inbound." Kat said from over the com as five giant vehicles came driving towards them. One, a red and white six wheeled patrol car, one a blue and white long gyrocopter, a green and white APC piloted by Bridge, a yellow and white armored truck, and a mostly white compact vehicle that was pink on the bottom and had ball like wheels.

"All right!" Sky exclaimed.

"Let's go, guys!" Lincoln exclaimed as he and the others jumped in to their Zords. "Alright, Rangers. Let's do this clean and keep damage to a minimum." Lincoln said before a laser came out of the drill only for Syd to drive in front of it a rectangular part came up from the top of it to block it.

"Shield held up. Hardly any damage Syd said."

"Good. Ronnie Anne, blind him." Lincoln said.

"You got it, fearless leader." Ronnie Anne replied before driving in front of the drill and triggering a flash of light that blinded Praxis inside.

"Good. Now we gotta get that thing immobile. Bridge, tie it. Sky, flip it." Lincoln ordered.

"Roger." Bridge and Sky bothe replied as a gun came out of the top of Bridge's Zord before it shot out police tape that tied the drill up before Sky dropped a cable down to the front of the drill and used it to pull it on to its back.

"Now, let's finish it. Time to bring 'em together." Lincoln said.

"Right." All four Rangers replied.

Lincoln drove his Zord in between Syd's and Ronnie Anne's before two thin arms connected then to the sides of his Zord while two square points folded out of the bumper which connected to the backs of the green and blue Zords which then folded up as the back of Lincoln's Zord folded back to reveal the head of the newly assembled giant robot.

"Delta Squad Megazord!" All five Rangers called.

"Okay, let's make this quick. Ronnie Anne, what' the status on the sword?" Lincoln asked.

"Status is in the green." Ronnie Anne confirmed while looking at a screen in her cockpit.

"Okay then. Let's do this old school. Initiate Delta Sword!" Lincoln called as the desired weapon shot out of the yellow arm and unfolded in mid air before landing in the right hand of the Megazord.

"Five Four! Three! Two! One!" All five Rangers called, each one calling out the number on their suits. "Delta slash!" They called in unison as the Megazord leapt up before slashing down on the drill and causing an emergency ejection to shoot Praxis out of the drill before it exploded and Lincoln jumped out of the Megazord and down to where Praxis was trying to get up.

"Let's try this again." Lincoln said before pulling out his Morpher and setting in for Judgment mode and trapping Praxis in the judgement ring. "Praxis, you are charged with terrorism, unprovoked acts of war, conspiracy, assault, and murder!" Lincoln said before the scanner landed on Guilty. Lincoln then combined his Delta Blasters together and setting the blast to confinement mode before firing at Praxis and trapping him in a confinement card. "Gotcha." He said with a thumbs down before picking up the card and putting it in to a sound proof case. "Okay, team. Let's head home." He said as they all returned to the Delta Base.

A short while later, Lucy was in the shooting range of the base before pulling up a training blaster and shooting down range at a target, and hitting the bullseye on every shot.

"You've gotten quite skilled at that." Lisa remarked at Lucy's marksmanship.

"What can I say? It relaxes me." Lucy said while checking the power cell of the blaster.

"Glad to see we still have things in common." The two sisters heard before turning around to see Lincoln leaning in the doorway.

"Lincoln" Lucy said in a quiet voice as her brother approached. "Look. I know we have no right to say this after what happened but we are so..." Lucy tried to say only to be pulled in to a hug by Lincoln.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Lincoln said before signaling for Lisa to join them. The three of them stayed that way for several minute before Lincoln finaly pulled back and noticed Lucy's necklace. "You found it." He stated whiled gently grabbing the center of the necklace.

"Yeah and I where it every day." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well, this might be ten years late. But happy birthday." Lincoln said as Lucy struggled to hold back tears before a thought came to Lincoln's mind. "Y'know... My Zord felt a little sluggish and I can't be sure. But I think the rotors on the Blue Ranger's were moving at slightly different speed.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Lucy retorically asked, knowing exactly what her brother was doing.

"And... why waste the gas driving back down here only to drive Lisa back?" Lincoln asked.

"You're right. Maybe we should just stay for a while. Just until Lisa's sure that the Zords are completely fine." Lucy said while playing along with her siblings bit before the three of them joined in another hug.

(A short while later.)

Lincoln had brought the rest of the Rangers to Midnight Trouble. a local Jazz Restaurant to celebrate the day's victory and to explain to them what was going on with Lucy and Lisa.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ronnie Anne asked, still feeling the rage at what the Loud Family had done to Lincoln.

"Life is way too short to hold grudges, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said before his thoughts shifted to the A-Squad. "Besides, I just had one sister leave the planet. I'm not going to turn away the other ten if they offer an apology." He said.

"That's really big of you, Lincoln." Sky said, genuinely impressed at Lincoln's behavior.

"Well, I'm a cop and a Power Ranger. I'm expected to be the bigger person." Lincoln replied as he and the other Rangers raised their glasses in agreement.

(With Lucy and Lisa.)

The two Loud sisters were lying down in the beds of a shared room Lincoln had arranged for them to stay in while at the Delta base.

"I still can't believe he forgave us that easily." Lucy remarked while staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, it has been ten years and Lincoln always was a much better person than any of us." Lisa remarked while doing some work on her laptop.

"Still. I wish there was something I could do for him." Lucy said. "I know he'd find it unnecessary. But just something to do like you did with the Zords.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Lucy. I'm sure that when a moment presents itself, you will be able to do something great in the eyes of our big brother." Lisa said while focusing intently on the file on her computer entitled 'Project X'

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Well, there you go, folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, before I get some questions about this. I find Mora insufferable so I'm not having her in this story. With that said, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Forgiving Reunion

Chapter 4

Forgiving Reunion

Well guys. It's time for the fourth chapter and a long awaited reunion. But before that, I must correct a mistake from the last chapter. I stated that Lincoln had a sister missing. This was in reference to Charlie and the A-Squad going missing which hasn't happened yet. I apologize for such a stupid mistake and will endeavor to do better in the future. With that out of the way, on to the reviews.

LathonKAdkins: See opening apology.

corpuzevan4: Thanks.

1049: See opening apology.

jster1983: A Power Ranger must be the bigger man.

Mr. Haziq: No, she just used it as a baseline for the Delta Squad Megazord's speed and she's working on somthing way different than S.W.A.T Mode.

Joanne Frances Tianp Cajilig: Glad to add to your enjoyment.

Shaeril McBrown: I still watch it.

DragonEmperor999: Thanks.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

In the back streets of the Newtech slums, a young boy with shoulder length red hair clad in tattered clothing was walking down a dark alley before being pulled in to the shadows by a hand with suction cup fingers and pulled off the ground to see an alien with large pink beaked face with large tentacles on the side and tubes growing out of the back of his neck.

"Well?" The alien asked before the boy nervously lifted his hand before a handful of jewelry fell in to his hand. The alien then pulled the gem from the boys hand and threw him to the ground. "Next time, bring me more." He said before signaling for the boy to go in to the small disheveled building behind him.

"Well, well. The mighty Bugglesworth forced to using a child to get by." The alien heard before turning around to see Broodwing coming out of the shadows.

"Broodwing. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The alien asked before Broodwing handed a small device to him.

"Same deal as the last time Gruum hired you. Only, we'll need a fair bit more this time." Broodwing said before Bugglesworth looked over to where the boy was sitting.

"Oh don't worry. I think I have just the plan for that." Buggleswoth said with a malicious voice.

(At the Delta Base)

Lincoln walked in to the lab to see Lisa running some diagnostics on the Delta Runners as Boom was attempting to test a new canon weapon only for it do cause a small explosion that knocked him against a wall before Lincoln and Lisa ran up to the S.P.D gadget tester to help him up.

"You alright, buddy?" Lincoln asked as he and Lisa got Boom to his feet.

"Yeah. I'm good." Boom said while rubbing his shoulder and walking to the canon. "We need to find a way to reduce the recoil or you guys'll be pushed back even when morphed, this will knock you guys on your butts. He said as a robotic Dog walked up to him and popped an ice pack out of his mouth which Boom then took. "Thanks Rick." He said.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it." Lincoln said before reaching in to his pocket. In the mean time, I have a bit of an under the table side project that I could use your help with." He said as he pulled out the box that Charlie had given him before leaving and a small piece of Paper. "Think you guys are up for it?" He asked.

"A bit archaic for my tastes. But it should be no issue." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Just be careful and take your time. This metal is extremely rare and and highly temperamental." Lincoln warned.

"Very well, big brother. I will see about creating this for you." Lisa said as she and Lincoln smiled at each other. Just then, the alarm started going off and Lincoln ran out of the lab to meat up with the rest of B-Squad in the command room. "What do we got?" Lincoln asked as a hologram of the current threat came up.

"His name is Bugglesworth. He's been off the grid for a while. He is known to take civilian population and shrink them down for a kind of collection. Under Gruum's employ, he drains the bio energy from them for fuel for Gruum's ship and weapons." Cruger explained to them.

"Then we gotta take this guy out quick." Ronnie Anne said, getting a nod from Lincoln.

"Alright. No time to waste, Rangers. Let's move!" He ordered as he andthe other four Rangers held up their Morphers up.

"S.P.D Emergency!" The Five called as they donned their suits and made their way to the garage and drove out of the base.

A short time later, Bugglesworth was in the middle of the city, shrinking helpless civilians before finally turning to blast a mother and her child only for Sky to bust out of nowhere and raise a forcefield to block a blast from the alien's tentacle as the rest of the Rangers arrived.

"Oh great. The Power Rangers. You'll be great in collection." Bugglesworth said before before throwing out a Krybot ball up as the robotic soldiers appeared.

"Sky, Ronnie Anne, go for him. We'll handle the Krybots." Lincoln ordered.

"Rodger!" Ronnie Anne and Sky confirmed as they went running at Bugglesworth in order to attack him, using Ronnie Anne's clones and Sky's forcefields to back the alien's blasts before finally reaching him and pulling their Delta Strikers to slice at him. Bugglesworth was barely able to fend off the assault from the Blue and Yellow Rangers before he received a hard kick to the gut.

"Stand down." Ronnie Anne said while holding her knuckle blaster at the criminal. Just then, Bugglesworth completely vanished from their sight.

"What the..." Sky began before he and Ronnie Anne saw Bugglesworth slapping and dragging off the young boy way and saying something that she couldn't make out as she tried to shoot at him with her knuckle blaster only for him to escape.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked as he no look shot the last Krybot while running over to his teammates.

"He got away. Teleported somehow." Sky explained, gaining a silent growl from the Red Ranger.

"We better get back to the base and tell the boss." Lincoln said as they powered down and made their way back to the Delta Base and upon arrival, briefed Cruger about the situation.

"So, you're saying there was no visible sign of visible teleportation when Bugglesworth escaped? Cruger asked.

"No sir. But I think I know why." Ronnie Anne said as she pulled out her Morpher and placed it in a slot on the computer to show the group images from her helmet cam. "I saw this kid being dragged away by Bugglesworth. I think he might have powers. More than likely he's a Grid Meta." She said.

"And it looks like he's not exactly happy to be working with this guy." Syd noted.

"So what do we do?" Sky asked.

"Well, if you ask me, we should find this kid first and then he can lead us to Bugglesworth." Bridge suggested.

"Good call. But how will we know that the kid will trust us? You have to be in a bad way to end up with a guy like that." Sky noted as Lincoln pulled out and looked at his Morpher for a moment before sighing.

"I think I might know someone." Lincoln said before making a call. "It's Lincoln. I need your help." He said.

A short time later, Lincoln was standing outside with Lisa and Lucy.

"I'm amazed that you were willing to call her after everything." Lisa noted to her older brother.

"What's important right now is that kid. Besides, between the suicide attempt and getting shot, any anger I had is gone and I'm just happy she's doing so well for herself." Lincoln said.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Lucy asked, gaining a smirk from Lincoln.

"Did you really think that I haven't been keep tabs on you guys all this time?" Lincoln asked before a car rolled up. "And here's the good doctor now." He said before a brunet woman wearing a grey pair of pants, a white button up shirt, and a red blazer being held up by a black cane topped with a red circle with an orange spade in the center.

"Hi Lincoln." The brunet woman said in a awkward voice while avoiding making eye contact with the Red Ranger before suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder

"It's good to see you, Lynn." Lincoln said with a kind smile on his face.

Several minutes later, the Loud siblings were standing together and looking at the helmet cam.

"I hate it when kids fall in with guys like this." Lynn said with her head shaking.

"Well, that's why we're here. To help get them." Lincoln said. "More specifically, you and her." He said as Lynn turned to see Ronnie Anne walking in.

"Hi Ronnie Anne." Lynn nervously said, getting nothing but a silent treatment from the Yellow Ranger.

"Alright look. The two of you are going to find the kid and get him in to protective custody while seeing if he knows where Bugglesworth is." Lincoln instructed, gaining a nod from both girls.

A short time later, Ronnie Anne and Lynn were in Ronnie Anne's Challenger.

"So." Lynn began before looking to the Yellow Ranger. "He told you what happened." She said, knowing there was no question of weather or not it happened.

"How... how could you treat your own brother like that?" Ronnie Anne asked, having to hold back tears at the thought of what happened.

"Trust me. I asked myself that more times then I cared to count. I hated myself for what I did. Even tried Brooksing myself a couple months after Lincoln left. But my ceiling fan gave way and I ended up committed. Eventually, I took it as a sign and decided to dedicate my life to doing better. That's basically ended up getting my MD. Between that and Lincoln becoming a Ranger, that at least puts some good to this." Lynn said as she squeezed the top of her cane.

"Maybe so. But still..." Ronnie Anne said before drifting off in to her own mind.

"He's back in your life now, Ronnie Anne. Don't waste this chance. You both deserve to be happy." Lynn said in a comforting tone that gained a small smile from the Yellow Ranger.

"You are good at your job, aren't you?" Ronnie Anne rhetorically asked as the two of them shared a quiet laugh before she looked up and saw the boy. "That's him!" She exclaimed as the two of them got out of the car, Ronnie Anne creating a few clones to cut the kid off if needed. "Hey wait!" She called out as she began running after boy with Lynn hobbling close behind.

The boy continued to run while using his powers to teleport several dumpsters in to her path only to be blocked by one of Ronnie Anne's clones.

"Please don't hurt me. I promise I won't use my powers again." The boy said in fear.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Ronnie Anne said as she reabsorbed the clone.

"Wh-what? You have powers? But Bugglesworth said that everyone with powers got locked up and that he was the only one who could protect me from that." The boy said.

"You call that protection?" Lynn asked as she walked up and pointed out the bruises that were clearly caused by Bugglesworth. "What's your name?" She asked as the boy answered with the name 'Samuel'. "Well, Samuel. I can promise you that this guy Bugglesworth is just using you for your powers and he's hurting a lot of people with them.

"And I'm gonna keep doing it one I'm done with you!" Bugglesworth said as he came out of nowhere and blasted at the girls only for Ronnie Anne to create clones to take the blasts.

"Samuel, stay behind Dr. Loud." Ronnie Anne said as she stepped forward with her Morpher raised. "I'm gonna enjoy this way more than I should." She said before Morphing and running at the alien.

(Back at the Delta Base)

Bridge, Sky, and Syd all ran in to find Lincoln watching a live feed of Ronnie Anne's fight.

"Alright, guys. Let's get going. Lincoln said as the four raised their Morphers.

"Wait!" Boom shouted as he ran in holding a small drive and handing it to Lincoln. "Put this in your Morpher, the upgrade will signal to the rest of them." He said as Lincoln put the drive in and a series of plans flashed on the screen of his Morpher.

"Got it. Syd, load Rick up in the Delta Rover and let's move!" Lincoln ordered before he and the others Morphed and went out to help Ronnie Anne.

(Back at the fight.)

"Delta Rifle!" Ronnie Anne called as she combined her Delta Striker and Knuckle Blaster together and used the focused blast from her rifle to blast off Bugglesworth's tentacle. "Let's see how you fight without the chance to shrink someone.

"He won't get the chance." Syd called as she punched Bugglesworth in the back of the head before Sky and Bridge used their Delta Strikers to slice the alien and Lincoln jumped forward with his Delta Blasts and fired at the perp.

Up above, Broodwing was watching the pounding that Buggleworth was suffering before growling.

"Useless. Maybe this will even the odds." Broodwing said before pulling out a remote and summoning a robot with a satellite on the top of its head which then beamed Bugglesworth in to the cockpit.

"Kat! We need the Zords." Lincoln said over the coms.

"Delta Runners are in bound Rangers." Kat said as the Zords came driving in. The Rangers then jumped in to the Zords.

Bugglesworth's Zord attempted to raise its hand to blast the Rangers. However, Lincoln and Ronnie and were too quick, Lincoln using his Zord to get Ronnie Anne's on an angle slice the robot's weapon.

"Okay, guys! Blind and bind!" Lincoln ordered as Syd used the flash of her Zord to blind Bugglesworth while Sky and Bride used the cuffs and police tape of their Zords to tie it up. "Let's finish this! Delta Squad Megazord!" Lincoln called as the Zords combined before pulling a handgun out of its green leg.

"Delta Magnum! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Fire!" The Rangers called together as the Robot was destroyed and Buggles worth fell to the ground before the Rangers jumped down in front of him with Ronnie Anne pointing her Morpher at him.

"Bugglesworth. You are charged with kidnapping, conspiracy, terrorism, murder... and child abuse. Judgement!" Ronnie Anne called as the alien was found guilty.

"I think its time to test our newest weapon." Lincoln suggested.

"Agreed. Rick!" Ronnie Anne called as she threw up a metal bone that Rick jumped up and grabbed before two large barrels attached to it,

"Canine Canon! Strike out!" The Rangers called before Ronnie Anne fired the cannon on confinement mode and trapped the alien in a confinement card and gaining a "Gotcha." from Ronnie Anne.

"Next time, Rangers." Broodwing said before flying off while down bellow, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked over to Lynn and the three of them shared a nod.

A short time later, the Rangers and Lynn returned to the Delta Base to brief Cruger on what had happened.

"You all did quite well today Rangers." Kruger complimented, making the Rangers feel great pride in their success. Ronnie in particular was happy, knowing what normally happens to guys who hurt kids in prison.

"What about Samuel?" Lynn asked.

"Not to worry Dr. Loud. The boy will be safe here and S.P.D will pay for all of his needs." Cruger confirmed.

"That's good to hear." Lynn said before leaving the command room with Lincoln deciding to follow her.

"Hey, Lynn. The guys and I were gonna go get dinner and drinks at Midnight Trouble and... I'd really like if you came with us." Lincoln said as he heald his hand out to his older sister and after a brief moment of thought, she took his hand and the two went to enjoy a meal with the rest of the Rangers as well as Lisa and Lucy.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, things become more chaotic than ever for the Louds and Rangers as soon to be married comedian is set upon by a cyborg stalker. Will the Rangers be able to overcome this threat when Gruum and Broodwing aid in the attack. Will Project X turn the tide in the battle. Find out next time and as always... Keep on keeping on!


End file.
